


Iris

by Leloi



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Infertility, Jealous Sherlock, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Sherlock, Omega Verse, Time Travel, Two universes, Virgin Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leloi/pseuds/Leloi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson was quickly learning to hate the Victorian Era.  It wasn’t just the lack of proper medical care… Although that was a rather large component.  It was the filth.  It was the misery and the lack of regard for human life.  </p><p>Ok… So maybe the lack of proper medical care was a major component.  It was difficult being a 21st century medical doctor stuck with 19th century technology.  </p><p>There was some sort of time travel involved.  The really strange part is that there was a past version of himself living with a past version of Sherlock Holmes.  </p><p>Ok… So maybe that wasn’t the strangest part either.  He seemed to be stuck in an alternate universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iris

**Author's Note:**

> I've played with time travel. I've played with omegaverse. So now I explore time traveling to an alternate universe. Poor John. Poor Sherlock. Enjoy!
> 
> Fic title "Iris" is the title of a song by the Goo Goo Dolls. If you're not familiar with music from the 90's, you might like it.

John Watson was quickly learning to hate the Victorian Era. It wasn’t just the lack of proper medical care… Although that was a rather large component. It was the filth. It was the misery and the lack of regard for human life. 

Ok… So maybe the lack of proper medical care was a major component. It was difficult being a 21st century medical doctor stuck with 19th century technology. 

There was some sort of time travel involved. The really strange part is that there was a past version of himself living with a past version of Sherlock Holmes. 

Ok… So maybe that wasn’t the strangest part either. He seemed to be stuck in an alternate universe.

At first he didn’t know it was an alternate universe. It was Victorian Era and on some level he could understand slipping into the past or future… After all he did watch “Back to the Future” and “Doctor Who.” Time travel he understood… Alternate realities he did not.

It began a few weeks after he arrived in the past. Already he was getting into the life of his counterpart who was also a doctor. There was something odd about the patients who came to see him. All asked him to have sex with them. 

One such patient was a Marian Holden who sat on the edge of his exam table and pulled up her skirts to reveal her lack of undergarments. The scent that hit John’s nose did things to the tightness of his trousers. “I… Erm… Can’t.”

Miss Holden (for her file said that she wasn’t married) frowned and slid off the table. “What am I to do? I don’t have any other professional alphas to visit.”

The words were odd but not nearly as odd as the sensation in his trousers which felt like they were going to rip apart. “I’m terribly sorry.” And the poor girl went away. She was the only patient for the day. Most of his counterpart’s schedule only had one patient a day penciled in. John found that to be bizarre as well. But if all asked for sex maybe his counterpart was more of a prostitute than a doctor.

Hastily he headed to the loo and opened his trousers. With sudden panic he stepped back, hitting the door. His genitals were swollen beyond anything he had ever seen. For a mad, horrifying moment he imagined he had an allergic reaction to something. But what? 

“Watson?” This timeline’s Sherlock knocked on the door. “Is there something wrong, Watson?”

“Nothing!” John cried out, looking about for something that would bring down the swelling.

“I couldn’t help but notice that your patient left early…”

“There’s nothing wrong!” John cried out, annoyed. Immediately he clapped his hand over his mouth and getting a good whiff of his patient on his hand. His cock got bigger! With horror he washed his hands in a washbasin, uncaring how cold or filthy the water was. He had to get away from the smell.

“John…” Holmes called gently through the door. “Please. I can help you. Whatever it is, Watson. I can help you. You know I can.”

“I don’t think you can.” John answered miserably as he sat upon the edge of the porcelain tub.

“Very well.” Holmes replied. “I will be out here if you need me.”

Another bloody difference between the worlds was the attention this timeline’s Sherlock Holmes gave him. The man actually showed real concern. It was odd. It was almost as if… But no… That was silly.

John looked down at himself, noticing that the swelling had begun to subside and he fastened his trousers.

For another week he managed to fend off all his patients who lifted their skirts and requested to have sex with him. One after another he declined. And then there was a young man. 

“Hello, Dr. Watson.” Greg Barton smiled at him. 

“Hello, Mr. Barton. What seems to be the trouble?”

Barton turned to the exam table and dropped his trousers to reveal something John had never seen. Barton was male. The scrotum and penis showed that. And there was an anus. Between the scrotum and the anus was a slit. John touched it, causing Barton to give a soft moan as he opened his legs wider. Fluids leaked from the slit and John’s fingers were wet with it. Immediately his nose caught the scent. It was very similar to Holden’s. “What…?”

“I need it… I need your knot. Please… Breed me.” Barton moaned. 

John took a step away, and then another, looking around in surprise. Where was he? “My knot?”

“Please, doctor… I need it.”

“I… I can’t, I’m sorry!” Hastily John fled the room into the sitting room where Holmes sat, reading a paper.

Holmes glanced up from his paper, giving a subtle sniff. “We agreed you would not bring your work home with you.”

“My work?” John gaped at him. 

“You didn’t wash up after you serviced your last patient.”

“Serviced?” John echoed, horrified. 

“Go wash up. Mrs. Hudson filled the tub with hot water. Use soap.”

“I… You know what they are asking me to do in there?” John continued to stare at Holmes.

“You know I can’t stand the scent of another male omega on you. It makes me feel ill. Go wash up if you want to be in the same room with me. I left a change of clothes in there.” Holmes made a gesture for John to move along.

Numbly John obeyed, finding the hot water to be soothing to his nerves. The soap washed away the cloying scent his male patient had left behind. After a time he began to feel human again as he wondered what sort of creatures dominated this alternate universe. It had to be an alternate universe. Human males did not do what Barton did. And what was the word Holmes had used? …Was that even a Sherlock Holmes?

There was a knock on the bathroom door. “Watson, are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” John answered.

“I can smell your apprehension from out here.”

Who said things like that? How could Holmes smell him at all? Frightened, he got out of the tub and pulled the plug to allow the water to drain.

The door to the bathroom opened and Holmes stood in the doorway, staring at him with some concern. “What is it?”

John shook his head. “I don’t understand.”

“What don’t you understand?” Holmes asked.

John dried himself off as best he could before pulling on a nightshirt and a robe. “I’m not from here. I have been trying to adapt and pretend like I know what I’m doing. But I’m not from this time or this place.”

Holmes smirked and leaned against the door frame with amusement in his eyes. “Then when and where are you from?”

“Not here. This is over 100 years in my past.”

Holmes focused his eyes on him. It was the squinty look that meant he was assessing something. “You’re from the future?”

“Yes. Another time and place with a John Watson and Sherlock Holmes… That is assuming that your name is actually Sherlock Holmes and I haven’t been calling you the wrong name this whole time.”

“My name is Sherlock Holmes.” Holmes responded.

“Also… There is a matter of my patients.” John began and then stopped when he saw the hard look on Holmes’ face. “What’s an omega?”

Holmes gave a sort of snort. It was almost a laugh. And then he left the room.

“I’m serious!” John called as he followed Holmes out into the sitting room. “You said ‘male omega.’ There’s other words I don’t understand. ‘Knot’ and… And what is servicing?”

Holmes turned around to face him. “Servicing is what you do for your patients, Doctor Watson. You see to their medical needs, yes… But you also see to their monthly needs. You are a professional alpha.” 

“Alpha?” John queried.

“Have you suffered a blow to the head?” Holmes asked.

“Yes! Let’s say I suffered a blow to the head and I have forgotten everything about biology. What is an omega?”

Holmes opened and closed his mouth several times. A look of fear passed over his face. “If you don’t know then why have you been servicing them?”

“I haven’t!” John answered. “I was confused and shocked. Doctors where I come from don’t do that. I sent them away.”

“All of them?” Holmes asked.

“Yes, all of them.”

“Even the male omega today?”

“He is the reason I know I’m not in the correct universe. How many genders are there?”

“Five.” Holmes replied as he warily took the seat farthest from John.

“Where I come from there’s only two. Well… There’s more of a spectrum, actually. But it’s not the same. There’s no monthly visits. What are the monthly visits?”

“Estrus.” Holmes answered.

John stared at him. “My counterpart has been impregnating his patients?”

“No.” Holmes made a face, annoyed. “You’re a professional alpha. You are bonded. You can only impregnate your omega. But you can service other omega during their estrus cycles.”

“Bonded?” John shook his head, unsure.

Holmes stood up. “Yes, you’re bonded.” And with that he stormed off, slamming his bedroom door. 

For the first time in weeks since his arrival, John finally felt that this Sherlock was a little like his own.

Days passed and John knew Holmes was angry with him by how rarely he saw the man. The next day he went through the calendar and canceled all the appointments. A week ahead revealed a small heart drawn around the word “mine.” Two days were claimed for that appointment. With horror John realized he was looking at his omega’s scheduled estrus. But who was he bonded to? Sherlock would know… Wouldn’t he? But catching the man was nearly impossible.

It was so very strange. The first few weeks Holmes had been almost constantly underfoot and now he was suspiciously missing. The day before John’s omega was scheduled to be in estrus Holmes finally emerged from his bedroom looking bedraggled and tired. 

“Where is my John Watson?” Holmes asked quietly from where he sat on the settee. 

“I… I don’t know. I suppose he’s in my time and place. He’s probably just as surprised about the genders as I am.” John answered.

“So he will not return by tomorrow?”

“I’ve been here for a month. Nothing has changed.”

“Do you even have a knot?” Holmes asked.

“I… What’s a knot?”

Holmes to a deep breath in and out again. “Have you noticed that your genitals have become enlarged when around an omega in estrus?” 

“Oh…” John glanced down at himself. “Yes. Is that… Normal?”

“It is for an alpha.” Holmes replied. “They will become larger and when you are with an omega the base will swell, keeping you inside of the omega for a time while you release your seed. This base swelling is called a knot.” 

John shook his head. “This world is… Wow.”

Holmes wearily rubbed his face with his hand, slouching where he sat.

“Is there something wrong? You don’t look well.” John asked as he quickly approached Holmes to look him over. The man was pale… As always. There were dark bags under his eyes and he looked almost frail. “Are you sick?”

Holmes waved away his concerns with a careless wave. “I always get like this. That’s why I take to bed.”

Something clicked in John’s brain. His own Sherlock suffered from depression and drug abuse. 

“Tell me about your Sherlock Holmes… The one you live with in your time and place where there’s only two genders. I’m assuming he’s male.”

John sat at Holmes’ feet, distracted by his worry for the weakened man. “I… Yes, he’s male. Like me. What can I say? He’s my best friend. When I came back from the war I didn’t have a purpose… And he gave me one. He’s infuriating at times… Juvenile and petty in some ways. And yet… He cares about me. I nearly broke him. He faked his death and I moved on with my life. I even got engaged. He came back and I went through with my engagement. Got married. Moved away and started a family. I left him to his loneliness and sorrow. And yet all he wanted was to protect me. It nearly killed him. When my wife and daughter died he took me back in, bringing me back to life and giving me a reason to live.” 

“You love him?” Holmes asked.

“I do.” John answered. 

“That’s good to know.” Holmes sniffed and relaxed against the back of the settee.

“Holmes?” John queried.

“Yes?”

“When I was going through my schedule, cancelling appointments I came across an appointment without a name. It just says ‘mine’ with a heart. The appointment spans two days. You told me I’m bonded… Is that for my omega?”

“Yes.” Holmes answered simply.

“Holmes… I don’t know who they are.” Fear and panic spiked through him at the realization. Somewhere out there someone relied on him and he didn’t even know who it was.

Holmes opened his eyes and reached out to place a hand on John’s cheek. “You don’t?”

“How am I supposed to know? This isn’t my life… Or my world. I’m just standing in for the other John Watson.”

“Come… Look.” Holmes managed to lean forward and push down the collar of his dressing gown to expose the back of his neck. An old, silvery scar that looked like a bite mark was there.

“What is it?” John asked, trying to get a better look at the scar in the dim gas light.

“That is a bond mark.” Holmes answered as he righted his clothing again. 

“People bite each other in this world?”

“Not everyone.” Holmes managed a smile and a soft chuckle. “There are more omega than alpha. Not all omega are claimed by an alpha. And yet they will still go through estrus. The vulgar term for that is heat. They will need to have an alpha knot them in order for the heat to end. There are professional alphas unbonded omega can go to for a knot. As a doctor you are one of them. The luckier omega will find an alpha and he will bite them, claim them.”

John blinked down at his own hands and then back at Holmes. Something was on the edge of understanding if he could just figure out what it was. “You’ve been bitten.” There it was! “You’re an omega.”

Holmes bit his lip and looked away. 

“Who is your alpha?”

“If your Sherlock Holmes lived in this world and had to choose an alpha… Who would it be?”

John paled and looked away, suddenly embarrassed that he had been so oblivious to all the evidence. “It’s me… I mean… Him. The other John Watson is your alpha, isn’t he? I’m such an idiot.” Tapping himself on the forehead he took the chair opposite the settee. “That’s why you are so jealous when I come in smelling like another omega! The other John belongs to you and those other omega are borrowing his body.”

Holmes frowned at that. “I am not jealous! It is a fact of life I have to live with.”

“Still… It’s messed up. You have to share your… What is he? Your husband with other people.”

“We aren’t married!” Holmes protested.

“You’re bonded.” John pointed out.

“There can be other people in a bond… There have been other people.” Holmes insisted. 

“Such as?” John prompted.

“If you must know my John was also briefly married. She was a beta female. Because I… I’m an omega but I haven’t been able to conceive. John wanted children.” Holmes pulled his knees up and hugged them, suddenly looking very vulnerable. “I thought he would be happier with someone who could give him what he wanted. And when the opportunity came I left. My own estrus ended when I was no longer around my alpha’s scent. I left him to be with her. And then she died in childbirth. So I returned to him. And he took me back.” With a weary sigh, he rested his forehead on his knees. “The point is there can be other people… And I am only bonded, not married. I have never been married. There is no reason for me to be jealous when he services other omega. I don’t own him. I never have.”

“But his schedule…” John stared.

“What about his schedule?” Holmes asked.

“Writing in ‘mine’ with little hearts?”

Holmes shook his head. “John doodles in his notes.”

“So you’re saying he’s bonded to you but you don’t think he loves you?”

“He loves me. He loved me enough to bite me so I would never have to share a heat with a professional alpha ever again. But he assumed that we could have children. We have tried many times. Nothing has come of it.”

“Do you even want to have children?” John asked.

“I am an omega. I am biologically programmed to breed.”

“But what do you want?”

“I want Watson to be happy. I don’t want him to regret that he’s stuck with me. Don’t you regret that you’re stuck with your Holmes?”

“I’m not in a sexual relationship with him. Nor do I expect that we will have children. I’m with him because I choose to be. Can’t he choose to be with you just because he loves you and wants to be with you?”

“Then why did he marry her?”

“I don’t know. I married my wife because Sherlock abandoned me. I have trust issues. I wanted someone who wouldn’t abandon me… But she turned out to be an assassin. But we stayed together until she was killed. Then Sherlock was there, helping me pick up the pieces of my life.”

“I am sorry for your loss.” Holmes whispered.

“And I for yours.” John answered. “I’m sorry. I’m not your alpha. All I can do is stand in for him. Would a professional alpha this time around be so bad?”

Holmes gave a pained smile and then grunted, turning away in obvious discomfort.

“What is wrong?” John asked, trying to get a better look at him in the dim light.

“Nothing is wrong. My body is preparing for my estrus.” Holmes replied. 

“I didn’t know it was painful.”

“A few hours before it begins, this happens. It’s normal.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?” John asked.

“Come to bed. Now I know why you’ve been sleeping in the spare room. I thought…” And with his words left hanging he managed to get up from the settee and hobble towards his room.

John watched him go, torn. No wonder his room felt like no one lived there. It wasn’t really his room. What had Holmes thought when he unknowingly avoided their bed? They shared a bed, didn’t they?

“Watson?” Holmes was waiting in the doorway, looking back at him.

“Coming.” John stood and hastily turned down the gas lights before following Holmes into the bedroom. The bed took up most the room.

“You have never shared a bed with your Holmes?” Holmes asked casually as he began to undress.

“I have, actually. Once on a case we shared a room. On the last night there we both passed out in the bed.”

Holmes, now naked, regarded John for a long moment. “Have you ever seen him naked?”

“Yes. Many times. I am his doctor, after all. I’ve sewn him back together. He also has enjoys the occasional nudity around the flat.” John answered. “It’s a different time period.”

“Has he ever seen you naked?” Holmes raised an eyebrow and looked a bit amused.

“A few times. I guess I have a little more modesty. Which is odd because I was in the army.”

“Will you take off your clothes now?”

John stared back at the naked man who sat on the edge of the bed and looked so much like his best friend. Hastily he began to undress, setting his clothes off to the side before standing self-consciously in the middle of the room.

“You look exactly like him… In case you’re wondering.”

John chuckled softly, noticing that his hands covered his large genitals. “And you look exactly like my Sherlock.”

“Perhaps that will make this experience easier.” Holmes murmured.

“Doesn’t it bother you that I’m not your Watson?”

“Yes, of course it does. But my transport has needs. Those needs must be met or else my estrus will continue and interfere with my work.”

“What do I do?”

“It is still several hours away. So now we should sleep.” Holmes climbed up onto the bed, giving John a good look at his body as he crawled to his side and lay down. 

John climbed into bed on the vacant side. “I know nothing about your world or the culture. You’re going to have to guide me as if this is my first time… Because it will be.”

“Most alpha seem to be born knowing what to do.” Holmes answered as he scooted in closer to rest his head on John’s shoulder. “Mm… This is scenting. It’s very important for bonded to scent each other before and after. It will help relieve my discomfort. If I were to become pregnant we would sense the pregnancy.”

John startled, looking down at the curls in his face. 

“Don’t panic. I told you… I’m barren.”

John calmed and adjusted his position, finding Holmes’ body to be comforting.

“Go to sleep. You’ll need all your energy for tomorrow.”

And John slept.

And then he woke again to Holmes rubbing up against him. In the dim light of the lamp he could see the consulting detective as he moved, rubbing his face and body against John’s. “Is it starting?” John asked, his voice heavy with sleep. 

Holmes blinked up at him, his eyes holding the desperate quality he had seen in his patients. “I’m opening.”

“Opening?” John echoed, unsure.

“I’m a male omega… It remains sealed until I’m in estrus. Then it opens.” Holmes grabbed John’s hand and forced it down between his legs, behind his scrotum. And… Oh! 

“What is that?” John asked even as he got a good whiff of Sherlock’s scent. Whereas before with his patients the scent had been alarming, this scent was good, so good. 

“It’s where you are going to go.” Holmes answered. 

“Like… A vagina?” 

Holmes smiled, gave a soft chuckle and rubbed his face against John’s chest. “Your fingers feel good.”

John gently pushed two fingers in, in awe at the amount of moisture in the orifice. He had plenty of experience with women and he tried it on Holmes.

Holmes cried out and pushed himself back against John’s fingers. 

John’s free hand caught the back of Holmes’ head bringing him up for a kiss that was mostly his own tongue and teeth exploring Holmes’ mouth. When he came up for air he realized Holmes had gone still and was staring up at him. “Um…”

“What was that?”

“What?”

“With your mouth on mine?”

“You don’t… Kiss?”

“Kiss.” Holmes tried out the word. “I have never heard of that.”

“It shows affection. I thought… Since my fingers are inside of you…”

Holmes raised an eyebrow at him. “I didn’t say I hated it. I just don’t know what it is. We don’t touch mouths. We scent.” Leaning down he rubbed his nose against John’s sternum. “We lick.” His tongue laved a nipple. “But we do not press our lips together.” Holmes strained up to place his lips on John’s almost chastely. “I can taste you.”

John wrapped his arms around Holmes, his fingers slick from where they had been were now on Holmes’ hip, filling the room with the scent of omega. His mouth took Holmes’ breath away as he demonstrated kissing to a very eager pupil. 

Somehow they rolled around and over until Holmes was on the bottom. John pulled back and knelt between his legs, staring down at the man below him who looked so much like his own Sherlock. Absently he tasted the slick on his fingers, surprised at how good it was. 

Holmes laughed, amusement clear in his eyes. “Quite the potent aphrodisiac, isn’t it?”

But John was on his stomach, face in Holmes’ crotch, licking away at the slick that had gathered there until he came to the source. John Watson was an experienced man when it came to giving women oral pleasure. This was something so much better. The taste and the sensation seemed to overwhelm him, making him painfully hard and hungry. Vaguely he could hear Holmes crying out for him.

“Oh gods… Gods, John! Oh!” Holmes wailed and went still. 

John went still, feeling a soft pulse against his lips. Pulling away he found Holmes panting for breath as his penis twitched, oozing more ejaculate onto his stomach. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever but was really only about minute. Suddenly Holmes was up and tackling John to the bed, kissing his slick covered lips and rubbing his leaking body against John’s erection. 

“Breed me… Breed me now!” Holmes demanded. “I need your knot right now.”

“Right now?” 

Holmes made an inelegant grunt and climbed off John to position himself on his hands and knees, rump in the air. “Right now.”

Who was John to argue with that sort of invitation? Especially when his instincts agreed that his survival depended on pushing into Sherlock Holmes and fucking him into the mattress. Instincts easily won and he got behind Holmes, his too large cock slipping into the mysterious orifice and disappearing down to the base. 

“Claim me… I’m yours.” Holmes whispered, lowering his shoulders to the mattress.

John began to move as if his life depended on getting off inside Holmes’ body. Over and over he moved until he physically couldn’t move anymore. Something was wrong with his cock. It was stuck. “I’m stuck!”

But Holmes wasn’t listening, he was too busy crying out and pressing back against John, tightening his body until John thought he would explode.

John did explode. His body came and came. For several long minutes all he did was spurt semen as waves of orgasm rolled over him. His face was somewhere between Holmes’ shoulder blades and he gasped for air after the best sex he had ever had in his life. But there was still the problem that they were stuck together.

“Don’t move.” Holmes hissed. “Just relax. It will take almost an hour for your knot to deflate.”

“An hour?” Holmes’ knees slid and John found himself stuck against his back. “I’m going to crush you.”

“You have yet to physically crush me.” Holmes answered. “We can roll onto our sides soon. I enjoy this position the most.”

“Is this it, are you out of estrus?” John kissed the perfectly smooth back below him. 

“We’re a bonded pair. We will have another three or four knots before I’m done. The next will be just as intense. The final two will be less. For most omega it ends as soon as they are impregnated. Their scent starts to change and their body prepares for the child that will be born… Or so I’ve been told.”

“Males don’t get pregnant where I’m from.”

“You mentioned that.” Holmes chuckled and gave an internal squeeze that caused John to helplessly give small thrusts until he ejaculated… Again. 

“You did that on purpose.”

Holmes hummed in agreement and closed his eyes. 

“And he does this every day for his patients?” John pressed his nose against Holmes’ scapula.

“Yes. But it’s quicker. His knot only holds for fifteen minutes and thirty two seconds.”

“You’ve timed it?”

“Of course I’ve timed it!” Holmes responded. And with that he moved, forcing them both onto their sides.

John wrapped an arm around Holmes’ body and tucked his knees behind the other knees. “It bothers you.”

“It has no business bothering me. I knew he was a professional alpha when I bonded with him. His work is important.”

“He might stop if you asked him to.”

“Why would he do that?”

“I would stop if Sherlock asked me. And there’s the possibility that you’re stuck with me. I won’t do it while I’m here because I know how much it bothers you… Even though you claim it doesn’t. I know it would bother me if my husband had to have sex with other people.” 

“He’s not my husband.”

John nuzzled the back of Holmes’ neck and tightened his grip to hold the other man close. “You smell good.”

Holmes sighed and relaxed as he began to drift to sleep. For a time he drifted between worlds. And then he was suddenly very much awake. “John!”

“Sherlock?” John blinked up at him.

“My scent has changed.” Holmes stated.

“Your scent?” John was confused.

Holmes pulled away, John’s penis sliding out of his orifice. It was followed by a complex smell that was a mixture of both of them and… Something else. “My scent! My scent has never changed before during my estrus. It’s changed now!”

“What does it mean?” John was still confused.

“I’m pregnant!” Holmes nearly shouted.

That got John’s attention and he sat up. “Are you sure?”

“I know I have never smelled this before. It is new. It’s not you and it’s not me.”

“But are you sure?”

Holmes rolled his eyes impatiently. “We’ll know for certain when I seal shut again.”

“How long will that be?”

“A few hours. If I don’t have the urge for you to mount me again it will mean that…” Holmes trailed off.

“What?”

“I’m pregnant? But how can I be? I’ve tried so many times! Month after month…”

“Maybe it’s not you. Maybe it’s him.” John suggested. “Maybe he’s just not able to get an omega pregnant.”

“And you are?” Holmes raised an eyebrow.

John shrugged. “There are many reasons… At least in my world there are many reasons.”

“What will Watson say? What will your Holmes say?” Holmes suddenly looked terrified.

“Woah… It’s ok.” John wrapped his arms around the vulnerable man. “Calm down. I’m here.”

They waited together as hours ticked by. But the scent did not go away and Holmes did not need to be knotted. The mysterious male orifice was sealed shut. 

John looked up from his exam in confusion. “It’s gone.”

“It’s not gone, Watson. Male omega seal themselves between estrus. It also seals after a successful breeding to protect the baby. It won’t open again until I give birth in four months.”

“Four months?!” John cried out.

“Yes.” Holmes blinked in surprise at his cry. “How long does pregnancy last where you are from?”

“It’s about forty weeks and timed from the last menstrual cycle.”

Holmes shook his head. “Only beta women take that long. Omega are breeders. We can give birth twice a year.”

“Four months… You’ll deliver in four months?”

“Yes. Why are you repeating yourself?” Holmes asked as he sat up against the headboard of the bed. 

“I’m just shocked, that’s all. This is all very strange for me.” John settled next to the other man. They were both dressed for bed in night shirts. Holmes’ shirt was up past his waist after having a pelvic exam. “What will you do? Will you continue to work?”

“Male omega have worked while pregnant since the dawn of time, Watson. There is no reason to stop my work. I will need a few weeks for delivery and recovery. But my body is supposed to be made for this. I should be fine.”

“What if something happens to you?” John asked. 

“That’s why I have an alpha… So nothing will happen to me.” Holmes rolled his eyes and gave a weary sigh. “Do you have any more questions to bore me with or can I take a nap?”

“I…” John stared at the man beside him. His eyes still looked tired. “I’m sorry. Get some sleep.”

Holmes got comfortable and quickly fell asleep, leaving John alone with his thoughts.

Time quickly passed in the strange world John found himself in. Within only a month Holmes began to show a bump. It was odd to see such a slim man begin to form a belly, knowing there was a child forming inside.

Those in Scotland Yard noticed when Holmes began to waddle to compensate for his change in center of balance. No one spoke of it, but John could see them watching Holmes in surprise. 

Inspector Lestrade pulled John aside one day. It was odd that this time line had an Inspector Lestrade, but John stopped noticing the parallels between worlds. “Is Mr. Holmes in the family way?” Lestrade asked.

“Yes.” John answered. “Is there a problem?”

“No problem. About when is he due?”

“Two months.” 

“I’ll stop bringing him cases around nesting time, otherwise both you and I know he’ll continue until he births if we let him.” Lestrade chuckled softly. 

“Yes…” John laughed along, having no idea what Lestrade was talking about.

Later he found Holmes reading in their sitting room. “What is nesting time?”

“A time shortly before an omega is due to birth in which they are possessed by instincts to prepare the home for the baby.”

“Oh.” So it was a lot like regular nesting. Mary had gone through that. “How long before birth?” John asked.

“About a week.” Holmes answered as he took a sip of tea.

John sat across from him, watching as the man who looked so much like his Sherlock except with a baby bump. Was he ever going home? Did he want to go home? Where did that thought come from? Of course wanted to go home. This wasn’t his world or his time period. In so many ways they were backwards. And yet no one seemed to mind that Holmes was pregnant. Did he miss his alpha? Why was he staring? Oh… Because he realized John was staring and stared back. 

“What is it?”

“Do you miss your alpha?” John asked.

Holmes stared down into his tea cup before taking a sip and setting it back down on the saucer. “Of course I do. He is my alpha. Do you miss your Holmes?”

“Yes. And my time period… And my world.” John stared down at the rug on the floor.

“I must be a poor substitute for the one you love.”

“Let’s not get into that again. You’re… Wonderful. You have been fantastic from the moment I got here with your understanding and your patience. I can tell that you honestly love your Watson. It’s just that I don’t belong here. He should be here preparing to be a father.”

“Sire.” Holmes corrected.

“What?”

“The alpha parent is the sire.”

“I can’t even get your words right.” 

They stayed in silence for a long time, one reading and the other staring at the fire.

“I do love him, though.” John admitted. “I can’t imagine what he must be going through having to deal with a John Watson who thinks he’s an alpha in a beta body. Will he be shocked when that John tries to service him? How will he cope with a John climbing into bed with him, thinking they are bonded?” John’s eyes drifted to Holmes to find that the omega was staring at him in horror. “What?”

“Do you think he will attempt to breed with your Holmes?”

John shook his head. “Sherlock probably won’t take him seriously. I’ve never done anything like that before and he would think it was out of character for me and become suspicious. He certainly wouldn’t let someone who looked like me have sex with him… At least I don’t think he would.”

“I would.” Holmes’ voice was soft. “I did.” Casually he caressed his swollen belly as if to remind them both of the results of that encounter.

“But you had to. Your biology demanded it. Sherlock doesn’t have that sort of biology. My world doesn’t even have alpha and omega. We’re… All beta. There would be nothing for your Watson to penetrate.” Although anal and oral suddenly came to mind and he had to stomp down the unwanted visual of himself taking Sherlock from behind before it caused him to get a little too excited.

“He might assume that your Holmes was pregnant…” Holmes answered, touching his belly again. “Although he would notice that there was never any sign of pregnancy.”

John got up from the chair and sat beside the omega. 

Holmes leaned into him and rested his head on John’s shoulder. “Thank you for being here.”

John kissed his forehead and held him, content at the scent. And then he was elsewhere.

Holmes felt the change in the embrace and looked up at his alpha. “Watson?”

“Holmes?” Watson replied, looking him over and then leaning in to sniff his cheek. “It is you. I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to be away for so long. Are you alright?”

“I’m fine. Another you was here to take care of me.”

Watson wrapped his arms around his omega. “I was in his world. I wanted to come back… I was so miserable there. I knew you needed me. And his Holmes… His Holmes did not like me! He seemed to think this was all my fault but all I wanted was to come home to you.” Watson nuzzled against the top of Holmes’ head, taking in a deep breath and then pausing. “You smell… Different.” Pulling away, he looked over his omega. “Sherlock?”

Holmes took Watson’s hand and placed it on his belly. “Is this what you smell?”

Watson stared at the obvious bump. “How? Who?”

“The other you. He had to service me. I thought I was barren. I thought…”

Watson wrapped Holmes’ in his arms, holding him close and rocking with him. “Did he hurt you?”

“No. He was gentle. He had never serviced anyone.”

Watson let out a sob, clinging tightly to his omega. 

“He took care of me.”

“I’m glad. If anything had happened to you…”

“He also stopped being a professional alpha.”

“What?” Watson pulled back to stare at his omega in surprise. 

“He couldn’t do it. And once he found out he was my alpha he didn’t want to do it. And I found… I liked that. I liked that he always smelled of me and never anyone else.”

“You don’t want me to be a professional alpha?”

“You can be a doctor, I don’t mind that… But I got used to being a little selfish of your knot. It’s mine.”

Watson swallowed hard. “I know.”

“You chose me so it’s mine.” 

“If… If that’s what you want.” Watson pulled his omega into his lap and nuzzled under his chin.

“That is what I want.” Holmes replied as he offered Watson a kiss… Watson’s first.

^.~

“I don’t know what else to do for him, Sherlock.” Mycroft’s voice cut into his thoughts and he found himself sitting on his chair. It was his chair and not the past version of his chair. His fingers could barely move as he bent a finger to touch the upholstery.

“There must be something. We can’t continue like this. Is there any way at all to send a time traveler back and return the one he replaced?”

“Sherlock, this is reality… Not Dr. Who. Time travel shouldn’t exist. Nor do alternate universes in which men can get pregnant. Omegas, alphas… Betas. These things do not exist. I don’t know what nonsense he has you believing.”

“But he’s not John!” Sherlock insisted. “He’s another person who has taken John’s place.”

“I know you both believe that, but it’s not true. I can send him to a place he can get treatment.”

John could triangulate their voices as coming from the kitchen but he couldn’t yet turn around and look. Why couldn’t he move?

Something was dropped onto the counter. “No. Get out.”

“Sherlock.”

“I won’t have him sent away. I’ll take care of him.”

“You? You can barely take care of yourself.”

“Get out!”

“In fact you violate our agreement. He is in no condition to be considered a proper sober companion.”

“I said, get out!” Sherlock snarled and the door slammed. The detective’s angry footsteps came from the door, past John’s chair to the chair before him. A visibly annoyed Sherlock sat down, still glaring at the door.

“Sherlock?” John managed.

Sherlock’s eyes went to him and for a moment there was a look of pity. “You alright, Watson?”

“It was real… The other place.” John answered.

“I know, Watson.” Sherlock sighed helplessly and leaned back into his chair.

“I was just there. It seemed real.” John continued. “Why is it so difficult to move?”

“You don’t remember the panic attack or being sedated?”

“I told you I wasn’t here. I was just there.”

Sherlock scooted forward on his chair and peered into John’s eyes. “Where did we meet? And what did I ask for?”

“St. Bart’s.” John answered. “Mike’s phone. He didn’t have it on him so I gave you mine.”

Immediately Sherlock was out of the chair and kneeling before John, looking him over. “Is it you? Are you back? How?”

“I don’t know how.” John answered, struggling to move a finger.

“Where have you been?”

“It was like the Victorian Era… But in an alternate universe.”

“What can you tell me about omegas and alphas?”

“There are five genders over there. My counterpart was an alpha. Your counterpart was a male omega. There’s also beta male and female… And female omega. That makes five, doesn’t it? I would count off but I can’t seem to move my hand.”

“It’s the drugs. They will wear off. What happened? How long were you there?”

“I don’t know what happened. I woke up there. At first I thought it was just time travel. But then I found out about the biology… By accident.” John made a face, grateful his facial muscles weren’t paralyzed. “It was three months.”

“You started acting strangely about three months ago. That must have been when you switched places…”

“The other me… He didn’t hurt you, did he?”

Sherlock paled and sat back on his heels. “What makes you say that?”

“Maybe hurt is the wrong word… Did he try to have sex with you?”

Sherlock flushed and turned his head away.

“It’s their biology. Watson is an alpha and Holmes is his omega. They are partners physically. Omega go into monthly estrus and have to have sex with an alpha for the symptoms to end. When he got here he may have assumed that you were like his omega. He may have felt obligated to service you.”

“Is that what they call it? Service?” 

“Apparently omega outnumber the alpha. So some alphas offer a professional service.”

“Is that the sort of partnership they had? Professional?”

“No… It was like they were married but in an open relationship. At least they were when I got there. I wasn’t going to do what my counterpart did. I think I was the first monogamous alpha that world had ever seen. It made Holmes happy.”

“You serviced my counterpart?” Sherlock stared at him.

“Sherlock… Your counterpart has an orifice I know for a fact you don’t have. He required my assistance.”

“Every month?”

“Only once… Because I got him pregnant.”

Sherlock’s eyes squinted a little more and he made a face. “You got him pregnant.”

“It wasn’t on purpose! …And I really wish I could move right now.”

“You got my counterpart pregnant.”

“He thought he was barren. He and his alpha tried and tried every month for years without ever conceiving. Holmes was depressed because he couldn’t give Watson what he wanted! But the problem wasn’t Holmes, it was Watson. My God, what was in that sedative? Was there some sort of truth serum?”

“I don’t know. Mycroft arrived and had you tranquilized. He planned to take you with him. I stopped him. I don’t know what he gave you.”

“Did my counterpart hurt you?”

“Of course he didn’t hurt me!” Sherlock snapped. “Be still so I may think.”

“Being still isn’t the problem seeing as how I can’t move.”

“Are you uncomfortable?” Sherlock raised an eyebrow in query.

“No… Just paralyzed.”

“Then let me think.” With that Sherlock sprawled in his own chair, staring up at the ceiling. After several minutes John thought he may have fallen asleep. But then he spoke again. “You are feeling the effects of the sedative. Mycroft had the other John injected. You did not change bodies. That other John must have been in your body.” And then he sat up and leaned forward, elbows on his knees. “That means that the body you inhabited in his time and place was his.”

Something wasn’t right with that explanation. “But he was sterile.”

“Was he?” Sherlock raised an eyebrow. “Is there anything you did that he didn’t that may account for his sterility up until then?”

John closed his eyes, trying to think. “He… Every day he had sex with one of his patients. Maybe he had a low sperm count due to how much he…?” Trailing off, he frowned. 

“And you refrained.”

“Mostly… Yes. You know my normal habits.”

Sherlock gave an inelegant grunt of agreement, tapping his fingers on his lips. “He had sex with his patients…”

“It was like the Victorian period but without all the sexual repression.”

Sherlock sat back in his chair and regarded John. “He touched me.”

“Where?” John demanded.

“He spent a lot of time standing close and sniffing me. On more than one occasion he touched my hip or my thigh. And often…” Sherlock broke off and flushed.

“What?”

“He crawled into bed with me.”

“They sleep together.” 

“I knew there was something wrong, that he was someone else. I told him it wasn’t normal for him. But he kept doing it.”

“They also cuddle. It’s a scent thing that makes them feel better.”

“He bit me. Not hard… On the neck. I kept my distance after that.”

“Neck bites show claiming.”

“He had no right to claim me. I am not his.” Sherlock frowned. “He knew that. Over and over again I made it clear that he did not belong here. Over and over again he told me about some world where he was my alpha and I was his omega. He did not understand that this was not his world. Modern technology frightened him so he spent most of his days in the flat. Lost. It didn’t help that Mycroft didn’t believe me when I told him that you had been spirited away and another John left in your place.”

“I’m sorry you had to go through that.” John whispered.

Sherlock reached up and rubbed at a place at the back of his neck. “Would you like me to move you somewhere?”

“Where would I go?” John mused.

“You’re too heavy for me to carry upstairs.” Sherlock gave a hint of a smile. 

“Wherever you think I won’t be a bother.”

Sherlock got up from the chair and approached John, pulling the man up over his shoulder and stumbling a bit under his weight before gaining balance and heading off for the downstairs bedroom. 

John caught sight of a red mark on the back of Sherlock’s neck just as the detective practically dropped him onto the bed. “He really did bite you…”

“It wasn’t very hard. It didn’t bleed. It just hurt for a while.” Sherlock responded as he pulled off John’s shoes and socks. The blankets were pulled over John’s body and then the detective leaned down to unbutton the first two shirt buttons. “Relax. I won’t be far if you need anything.”

“He claimed you. That’s what the bite means.”

“He used your body… You claimed me. He got his Sherlock pregnant and you bit me.”

“But we don’t do that in our society. We don’t bite each other to claim ownership.”

“Maybe we should.” Sherlock murmured as he patted John’s chest. “Rest. I’ll be in the living room.”

It felt like hours for the sedative to wear off, but really it was only an hour. John managed to sit up on his own without feeling too dizzy. The time spent waiting for the drug to wear off gave him time to think about where he had been and what he had done. Over the past two months he had gotten used to the idea of being Sherlock’s partner, sire of his child. To be sent back to a world where that wasn’t reality made him feel somewhat at a loss. Getting up onto shaky legs he padded into the living room, using the wall to keep his balance. 

Sherlock lay on the couch, one arm over his eyes, the other on his abdomen. John must have made a noise because the detective pulled away his arm to look in the direction where John stood. 

John crossed the floor and managed not to fall on his face before he made it to the couch, looking down at Sherlock’s feet.

Sherlock pulled his feet away allowing John to sit before returning them to John’s lap.

“Did you miss me while I was gone?” John asked, lightly touching Sherlock’s little toe closest to him.

“Technically you were here… But you were not yourself. I missed your companionship.”

“At least you missed something.”

“I missed your cooking. Not once did he set foot in the kitchen.”

“That’s because they don’t have one. Their Mrs. Hudson provides their meals… Or they eat at clubs and restaurants.”

“Nor did he make tea or fetch me biscuits.”

“You know… You are rather helpless.” John mused as he rubbed the tops of Sherlock’s feet in his lap. “Omega aren’t nearly as helpless as you are… And he was carrying another person inside of him!”

Sherlock touched his abdomen with both hands… Pushing out his gut as if to visualize himself with a baby bump. “You found that attractive?”

“It was odd… But it was my child he was carrying. He had just begun to waddle. It was rather adorable. I never imagined you waddling before.”

“Did you miss me?”

“Of course I missed you. I was living in a strange world I didn’t understand the biology with a man who looked exactly like you except… Except he needed me.” John looked to Sherlock’s face. “I mean physically… He physically needed me.” Rubbing his face, he rested one hand on Sherlock’s ankle. “It just blew my mind to see you like that… Thank God we only had to do it once. Biology was… I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“What sort of biology?” 

“Alpha are gigantic to begin with. And then when they are affected by an omega they become even bigger. And yet somehow it all fits. A part of them swells and they become stuck together.”

“Like dogs?”

John tried to imagine dogs mating. “Yeah… Like dogs. And the omega females are very similar to regular females except they can handle the swollen alphas. And then there are omega males. They have an orifice that only opens during estrus and childbirth. Otherwise they look exactly like a regular male. Lots of lubricating fluid…” John licked his lips, remembering the flavor. 

Sherlock shifted on the couch and grunted. His feet pulled away from John’s lap and his toes dug under his leg. Absently one knee moved as he continued to stare at John. “What sort of viscosity was this fluid?”

“Slick. It was slick… And when it dried it became sticky.” John continued to lick the corners of his mouth and his bottom lip.

“What flavor?”

“Sweet.” And then John startled as he realized the question. “Wait… What? Did you just ask me what flavor?”

“You’re licking your lips, searching for a taste memory. You tasted it.”

“I can’t describe it. Apparently it’s an aphrodisiac. It helps keep things slick and it really excites the alpha to smell it.” 

“And taste it.”

“They normally don’t taste that much of it… Just use it.” 

“John…” Sherlock gave an amused chuckle. “Are you saying you ate me out?”

“Please don’t call it that.” John moaned, bowing his face into his hands. “How do you even know those words?”

“You assume I’ve never tried it.”

John looked at him. “Have you?”

“God, no!” Sherlock rolled his eyes. “I explored your browser history.” His toes burrowed under John’s thigh a little deeper.

“You might actually enjoy it if you were with someone you liked.” 

“And did you enjoy it?”

“That one instance or in general?” John queried. 

Sherlock made a face and pulled out a foot to kick at John’s thigh.

“Why are we even talking about this?”

“You were telling me the biological differences between that world and ours… For science.”

“Ah yes… For science.” John smirked.

“I am always open to data.”

“Of course.” John reached out and patted Sherlock’s knee.

“I suppose you tainted the study and taught them things they don’t normally do such as monogamy and oral sex. Did you do anything else?”

“They didn’t kiss.” John answered. “Holmes had never heard of it.”

“You kissed him.”

“Sherlock… I did more than just kiss him.”

Sherlock sat up, sitting sideways on the couch so he could sit closer. “You kissed him.”

“I was about shag him, why wouldn’t I kiss him?”

“That was for survival… You didn’t need to kiss him.”

“I needed to kiss him.”

“Why?”

“Because I couldn’t imagine doing what I had to do without it.”

“Would you have kissed your other patients?”

“He wasn’t my patient. He was my… He needed me.”

“They needed you, didn’t they?”

“Yes, but it’s not the same!” Hastily John got up, suddenly feeling crowded on the couch. His balance was still a little off but he managed to make it to the wall.

“Why isn’t it the same?”

“He was my omega… Mine. My partner and companion. And he needed me. He needed me to love him and protect him. He needed to know I would never harm him or make him feel less than. I would worship his body and give him the love he ached for. Yes, he ached. Because he didn’t feel worthy of his alpha’s love. He felt he was lacking. Lacking! So yes, I kissed him. If I was to be stuck there for the rest of my life I wanted him to know I would provide him with everything he needed and never hold back. I committed myself to him.”

“Oh.”

John turned his attention to Sherlock who sat with a frown on his face. “Oh?”

“I didn’t realize you felt that strongly for him. You barely knew him.”

“It only takes a few hours for some people.”

“I’m sorry you had to return.”

“What?” John took a few steps closer to get a better look at Sherlock’s face. There was profound sadness there. “Wait… No. I think you misunderstand me.”

“What’s to misunderstand? You fell in love with him.” Sherlock scowled in pain. “I’m sorry you had to come back… To me.”

“Sherlock, no. That’s not what I meant.” John managed to cross the room and sat on the couch, turning to face the consulting detective. Taking the man’s hand, he held it between his own. 

“I don’t need your pity, John.” Sherlock pulled his hand away with some venom in his wounded voice.

“You asked me why I kissed him. I kissed him because of you.”

“That doesn’t make any sense.”

John bowed his head and frowned. “I suppose it doesn’t now that I think about it. It’s the only way I could do what I had to do. Because I’m not like them… I’m not like the other John. I can’t just be a professional alpha and treat it like a medical exam or a chore. It had to be something else.”

Sherlock sat properly on the couch, crossing his arms over his chest and biting his lips.

“I’m sorry, Sherlock.” John stared down at his knee. 

“For the past three months he has been sleeping in my bed with me.”

“Was it horrible?”

“I got used to it. Usually I would wake up to find that he had been there. At first I thought you were having nightmares. But once I realized he wasn’t you, he kept doing it. I grew accustomed to it. It became normal. But the biting went too far. I began to imagine that you had been replaced by a wild creature that would have feasted on my flesh had I allowed him. I did not want to see you in that way. And yet in bed he was passive. He only ever slept. How often did you have sex with my counterpart?”

“Only once. I don’t think they had much of a sexual relationship outside of monthly estrus.”

“But you are not him and I know your habits.”

“I don’t think he was actually interested outside of his monthly estrus.”

“How did you cope?”

“The same way I always do.”

“You spend extra time in the bathroom.”

John gave a soft chuckle. “Are we alright? You and I? I go back to being your sober companion and you go back to being… You?”

“Except you sleep in my bed now.”

“As long as you don’t kick… Or steal the blankets.”

“Agreed.” Sherlock gave him a smile.

^.~

John woke from the dream, gasping for air, his heart racing. Sitting up, he took deep breaths. 

There was movement beside him and then a hand reached out to touch his side. “What’s wrong?” Sherlock asked sleepily.

“How long have I been back from the other place?” It was officially called ‘the other place’ when they spoke of it.

“Fifty seven days?” Sherlock answered without thinking, of course he had been counting. “Why?”

“I… I guess that’s about right.”

Sherlock reached out and turned on the lamp, blinking at John in the sudden light. “What is?”

“The other Sherlock had his baby. I was just there… Dreaming. I saw it. And when I realized where I was I started to panic. I thought I was stuck there again.”

“Baby…” Sherlock sleepily rubbed his face. “Boy or girl?”

“Boy.” John answered, settling himself back in the bed. 

Sherlock turned off the light and rolled onto his side, facing John. “I gave you a son.”

“Yes.” John took several deep breaths to calm his nerves. 

Sherlock scooted closer and pulled John into a hug. “It was just a dream. You’re here now. I won’t let you go back.”

John closed his eyes and sighed. It felt good to be held. Sharing a bed often came with the benefit of being comforted after a nightmare. Sherlock was rather physical when he was sleepy. And in the wee hours of the morning he thought nothing of holding John until they both fell back asleep. Of course in the morning they rolled away from each other as if the comfort never happened. But at the moment John felt safe and warm. Lightly his lips puckered and kissed the base of Sherlock’s throat.

Sherlock hummed and took a sharp breath. His head moved and a soft kiss was pressed to John’s temple.

That was surprising and new. Always there was comfort, but never kisses. John kissed under Sherlock’s chin.

Sherlock moved again and kissed the edge of John’s lips.

John turned just a bit and there! Lip contact. For a long moment they stayed like that, both breathing through their noses. Their breaths were shaky with excitement. 

And then Sherlock swallowed and opened his lips just a bit, his tongue tapping at John’s lips.

John opened his mouth and immediately they came together with tongues and teeth and raw, hungry kisses.

Sherlock made the first move, rolling John onto his back and climbing on top of him, still kissing the other man deeply.

John opened his knees to keep Sherlock from rolling off and placed his hands on the other man’s waist, under his t-shirt to make skin contact. 

Sherlock moaned into the kiss, giving a gentle movement of his hips to press something hard against John’s crotch. 

John’s left hand dipped into the waistband of Sherlock’s pajama bottoms, not encountering any pants. The cheeky git went commando! His hand reached down, clutching the smooth skin of a muscular buttock.

Sherlock’s lips pulled away with a hiss as his hip gave another grind against John’s body. His lips explored John’s face, kissing him.

John’s other hand followed the first into Sherlock’s bottoms, using both hands to squeeze well-formed buttocks as the detective gave lazy movements against John’s body. There was something rather sexy about having Sherlock Holmes dry hump his body. All he wanted was for more. But how far would Sherlock take it? How far would John be allowed to wallow in this fragile display of sexuality? Would it be going too far to move one hand to Sherlock’s front and hold his cock? His left hand released its grip, causing Sherlock to whimper into Johns ear… For he was busy sucking on John’s earlobe. John’s hand slid down Sherlock’s hip, still inside the pajama bottoms before tucking into the cramped space between them. It was the moment of truth. 

Sherlock lifted his hips just enough for something to come between them and he clearly moaned when John’s hand gripped his erection. “Fuck… John…” His curse was soft and wet in John’s ear. 

“You want to cum?” John whispered. 

“Is this what you did to him?” Sherlock panted as he slowly thrust into John’s hand.

“Oh no… First I stuck my fingers inside of him.” 

Sherlock gave a bit of a sob, but his hips continued to slowly move. 

“And then when I tasted him I wanted more. I took him with my mouth until he ejaculated all over himself.”

Another sound… A small cry this time. And yet his hips still slowly moved.

“Then I had him on his hands in knees as I fucked him into the mattress and he begged me to breed him. Is that what you want? For me to take you like I took him?”

“Yes.” Sherlock hissed, his movements became erratic as he used John’s fist. 

“Hold on.” John released Sherlock’s cock, much to the annoyance of the man on top of him. “We’re not prepared for that yet.”

Sherlock nearly screamed, his face pressed against John’s shoulder as his hips helplessly twitched against his partner’s.

“Calm down. We should probably have less clothing on for this. As exciting as this is… We’re both much older than secondary school boys sneaking a hand job under our clothes when no one is looking. I may not be ready to have you shag me into the floor but we can at least get naked.”

Sherlock reached for the lamp and turned it on before sitting up between John’s legs. His hair was a complete mess and his lips were swollen and red from the kissing. “You want me naked?”

John sat up and began with his own vest, tossing it aside.

Sherlock removed his t-shirt.

With some effort for having someone between his knees, John managed to remove his pajama bottoms and pants. 

Sherlock stared at John’s erect cock for a moment before wiggling out of his own bottoms and tossing them away.

John lay back down. “Back to where you were… Or we can try another position.”

It seemed Sherlock was a lot less aggressive in the light of the lamp. Suddenly he was shy as he took a place next to John on his side, facing him.

John settled on his side, facing Sherlock. For a long time they stared at each other in the dim light. Finally John took a deep breath and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Sherlock’s sternum.

Immediately Sherlock’s arm was around John, holding him as if he had had a nightmare and needed comfort.

“Would you prefer for it to be dark?” John asked.

“No.” Sherlock answered and lay back on his back. 

John Scooted closer, half lounging on the other man. Tenderly his lips took Sherlock’s swollen lips to reacquaint him with kissing. His hand drifted down Sherlock’s body until he reached his erection. His fist quickly brought it back to full attention. 

Sherlock grunted and looked down at himself… And the way John’s hand touched him. “I’m going to finish soon.”

“So am I.” John answered as he got up and straddled Sherlock’s body so he could stroke both of them. 

“This isn’t like what you did in the other place.”

“It doesn’t matter.” John answered.

“I wish I could give you more.” 

“You’ve given me my life!” John grunted, for he was very close. Too close. In fact he was on the verge of his orgasm. Leaning down he gave several more tugs until… There! His eyes caught Sherlock’s and for a terrifying moment he only saw confusion staring back at him. 

Sherlock blinked a few times and then his eyes rolled back in his head as his own semen joined the pool of John’s forming in his stomach. A soft groan escaped him and he held his breath. 

Finally they began to breathe again and John rested, his face pressed to Sherlock’s chest. One of Sherlock’s hands rested on John’s back, holding him in place.

“Do you love me?” Sherlock asked in a rather vulnerable voice. “I know you’ll say, ‘of course.’ But I don’t mean just as mates… I mean as something more than best friends. I ask because you loved him… But can you love me?”

“I love you.” John answered, kissing Sherlock’s sternum. 

“Not enough to get me pregnant, though…”

“Sherlock… If it were anatomically possible I swear I would do so.”

“Enough to bite me and claim me?”

“What would you have me bite?” John raised his eyes to look up at Sherlock. “The bite he gave you is still there.”

“What if I bit you?” Sherlock challenged. “It would show the world that you are claimed.”

And that’s how both ended up sitting on the edge of the bed at two in the morning covered in semen with Sherlock biting the back of John’s neck. 

John shivered at the sensation of Sherlock’s teeth marking him. “You know… This probably won’t work. We aren’t living in their world. There is no reason this should leave a scar.”

Sherlock licked the bite before pulling away. “He left a scar.”

“He also knew what he was doing.”

“And I do not?” Sherlock pouted.

John grinned and leaned in close for a kiss to silence his pout.

^.~

Watson kissed the small bundle in his arms before setting him down on the bed beside his omega. “He’s sleeping.”

Holmes gave a weary smile and curled up around the baby. “Do you ever wonder what our other selves are doing right now?”

Watson sighed and climbed into bed behind his omega, keeping himself between his family and the door. “The other Holmes is probably ignoring his Watson.”

Holmes chuckled softly and took in their combined scents. “I think they have bonded.” With a yawn and a stretch, he shifted to press himself a little more against his new husband. “I dreamed the other Watson was here, watching me give birth.”

Watson grunted and pressed his nose to the mark on the back of Holmes’ neck. 

“Just to check up on us. He is a doctor.”

“Go back to sleep, love.” Watson breathed into the back of Holmes’ neck. “He’ll be awake for another feeding soon.” His arm tightened around his mate’s body, his hand resting on the blanket that swaddled his child.

Holmes closed his eyes and soon he was asleep.

\--Finis


End file.
